Green Spark
by GreenCkm
Summary: Has Been discontinued Read at your displeasure for no ending
1. All it takes is a Spark

Green Spark Chapter 1

All it Takes is a Spark

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, hope whoever reads this enjoys, Also Izuku is 6 at the start and He has been told he has a quirk by the doctor and it hasn't manifested but he has been checking in yearly at every birthday. Prior Info aside it's time we start. Also NO OC's!

* * *

He sighed it's his third time to the doctors for a quirk check up.

"Cheer up Izuku" said a Black/Greenish haired woman, Inko Midoriya.

"Mom my quirk will eventually come right ? right? right?..."

* * *

**8 years later**

"So it's about time, you're all seniors and it's time to think about your future but screw it with those papers you all want to be heroes with those quirks says the teacher".

While everyone else is cheering Izuku just puts his head down with his hand up.

"But no quirk usage in class so settle down".

"Hey teach don't lump me up with these losers they'd be lucky to get pair up as sidekicks with a no name hero but not me I'm aiming for the top" said a boy with ash-blond hair,( Katsuki Bakugou, Quirk Explosion),

"You think you're better than us" says a group of students.

"Bakugou you do have impressive test scores so you could probably get in to U.A" says the teacher.

"He's trying for U.A"!? questioned one of the students.

"It's almost impossible to get it to" says another student.

"And that's why it's the only place I'm going. I aced every test they had I have they only and best chance to make it into U.A. I'll be more stronger and greater than All Might himself. Everyone will know my name and it all starts at U.A" screamed the ash-blond teen.

"Oh Midoriya says here you also applied for U.A "said the teacher nonchalantly.

Then Bakugou froze in place and a quiet eep came out of Midoriya's mouth. Lifting his head from the desk everyone balled out in laughter.

"You're trying for U.A Midoriya you have to be joking" laughed one of the students. "You need a quirk to get into U.A you idiot" said another student while laughing. "There's no chance you can get into U.A without a quirk" added on by another student.

Everyone still laughing he stood up and said "I-I ha-have a quirk, I know ,I know I do it's, it's just I haven't gotten it yet" .

"GET REAL DEKU YOU DON'T HAVE ONE" yelled Bakugou followed quickly with an explosion. "If you had a quirk it should have come out by now and whoever told you is a liar, you're the biggest loser out of this whole class and you want to try to get into U.A seriously. You Honestly think they would let a weak quirkless kid into U.A you're an idiot if you think that's true. DON'T YOU DARE APPLY FOR U.A DEKU IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF".

* * *

(Bell Rings for End of Class)

"Deku we're not done and I'm not letting you off easy. What's this Deku Hero Analysis Vol. 13" says the angry blond

"K-kacchan g-give it back" stuttered Izuku

"And what are you going to do about it Deku, your just as useless as before and you think you can try for U.A. Listen Deku I'll make this crystal clear DON'T TRY FOR U.A, if not this notebook will be an example of what happens to you." said the angered teen.

"W-Wait K-Kacchan" stuttered Izuku

The ash blond teen takes the notebook puts it in his hands and punches it with an explosion burning the book then throwing it out the window.

"Hey Katsuki come on are we going to the arcade or not" says one of Bakugou's lackies.

"Yeah just wait, Hey Deku maybe jump off the roof and see if you get a quirk in your next life" yelled Bakugou with anger while exiting.

Izuku packing his things in a panic and rushing to check on his book.

"It's okay it may be a bit burned and wet from the pond but it's still readable" thought Izuku with an exhale.

"Kacchan says I should jump off the roof, but what if I actually did, how would he react with that on his conscious would he even react." thought Izuku.

"Well it may be scrawny but it'll work" whispered a deep voice.

Suddenly a green slime wrapped around Izuku. Struggling to get out of the hold of the slime.

"Hold still it'll only take 45 seconds, who would have thought that he'd be here" said the green slime

Izuku still struggling to break free but then came a "**TEXAS SMASH"** said by an outline of somebody. Izuku faints.

"**HEY WAKE UP, HEY HEY WAKE UP" **said by a deep voice.

Izuku gets up and sees who the voice is.

"**THOUGHT I ALMOST LOST YOU THERE" **said the blond man

"AAHH-HHa" screamed Izuku

"**SORRY ABOUT THAT MY BOY"**

"A-A-All M-M-Might oh my god it's actually All Might please sign my book, wait, my notebook, YOU ALREADY SIGNED IT !" said by the hyper and nervous boy.

"**WELL IF YOU DON'T MIND MY BOY I'LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW" **said by the very muscular man in a jumping position.

"W-W-Wait All Might Please can I ask you a question" asked by the Extremely Nervous boy

" **MY BOY I MUST LEAVE SOON SO IF YOU WANT TO ASK GO AHEAD JUST PLEASE STOP STUTTERING" **said All Might.

"W-W-Well c-c-could I be a hero without a quirk yet " asked Izuku

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WITHOUT A QUIRK YET MY BOY" **Asked by the confused All MIght

"W-Well I was told I should have a quirk but it hasn't appeared yet, people keep saying I'm quirkless and I think I might be... but my dream is to become a hero like you All Might so do you think I can become a Hero without a quirk" said and questioned by Izuku.

"**COUGH COUGH, UHH Kid I'll be honest with you, I would love to say yes but I don't want a kid to get hurt trying to be a hero when they can't protect themselves It's okay to have dreams and I don't want to crush them but No, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk I'm sorry anyway I'll be leaving GOODBYE" said by the Hero and leaving.**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mom my quirk will eventually come right" asked six year old Izuku

Inko crouches down and hugs Izuku.

She starts crying and says "I'm Sorry Izu, I'm so Sorry in a blubbering mess"

"Mom that's not what I wanted you to say, I just needed something to just keep me believing that I could have a quirk or at least a hero"

* * *

Izuku was walking back home but heard many screams in the distance. He ran towards the screams.

There is Backdraft trying to put out flames of a burning building and Deatharms trying to fight the villain but being completely ineffective. Also Kamui Woods that can't do much because of the fire and M.T Lady can't get into the alley.

"That villain from before, how did it get out of All Mights grasps ? … Th-th-that's K-k-kacchan" Thought Izuku

Some people whispering "Why aren't any of the heroes helping that kid" "Is he going to be okay" " Where did All Might go" " What do you mean?" "He was chasing that villain earlier" "Did he lose to that slime monster" "No, there's no way".Even more chatter occurs in the distance but Izuku was asking himself.

"I have to help him… I need to" Izuku runs in without a thought running in and throwing his bag.

Deatharms yelled "Hey Kid Stop You'll Get Yourself Killed"

"UGH ! GET OFF OF ME YOU SLIMEY SH*T" screamed the angry teen

"HEY Settle down kid just wait for a few seconds and you'll be dead in a few seconds and I'll have my skin suit" said the slime

"AHHHHH" screamed Izuku

"What's tha- OW, you brat wait for me to get this skin suit and I'll finish you off"

"HEY DEKU GET OUT OF HERE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I CAN DO THIS MYSELF GET OUT OF HERE" screamed Bakugou

"I-I-I can help I can do this I CAN BE A HERO" said Izuku

Suddenly flames from the burning building draw towards the green haired teen and then flame covered arms punched the slime monster "GET OFF OF KACCHAN" screamed Izuku with a punch strong enough to break Bakugou out of the slime's grasps.

All heroes in utter surprise of what has occured.

"KID You'll Pay For That, Wait Till I Get My Hands On You" says the slime menacingly

"GET OVER HEEEEERRRREEE" said by the slime but was suddenly interrupted by a **"TEXAS SMAAAAAAAAASH"** By the one and only All Might.

" **I REALLY AM PATHETIC I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE A HERO WHEN IT SEEM AS YOU ARE ALREADY ONE YOU ARE A HERO … KID, DETROIT SMAAAAAASH !"**

In the end All Might cleaned up that whole debacle and ended successfully without a casualty. And this is the day I finally got my quirk and the start of my journey to become a Hero.

* * *

Chapter End

A/N How did you like it the first chapter of Green Spark Feedback would be much appreciated. And thanks for Reading


	2. Aftermath

**Green Spark: Chapter 2**

**Aftermath**

A/N: So this is the next chapter I hope everyone who has read I thank you also a quick mention to LameName98 who was the first reader and reviewer on the first chapter and also a few other MIKE202303 for reviewing and favorite also Nahin03 for the favorite and follow as well as zerozx21 Thank you to these few for reading. Though I want to get on to speaker cues

"**ALL MIGHT" **

"I-I-Izuku M-Midoryia"( Izuku's might change)

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU"

But without further ado let's begin

* * *

After the slime incident as it was dubbed Izuku was walking home till a voice rang through the street.

"DEKUUUUUUU" yelled by the pissed off teen.

"K-k-kacchan what are you doing here" stuttered Izuku

"DEKU DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A QUIRK AND YOU SAVED ME DOESN'T MAKE YOU BETTER THAN ME, SO DON'T LET IT GET TO YOUR HEAD" screamed the angry blond.

"W-w-wait K-k-kacchan now that I have my quirk I can and will catch up to you and get into U.A so I can be a hero" said Izuku

"DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO LET IT GET TO YOUR HEAD, EVEN WITH YOUR STUPID QUIRK I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU'RE STILL THAT WORTHLESS DEKU, SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME" raged the ash-blond teen.

With Bakugou walking away Izuku starts to walk back home but suddenly was stopped by ...

"**I AM HERE" **Yelled by the buff superhero

"A-A-All Might how did escape the press" asked the boy

"**HAHAHAHA I STAND FOR PEACE NOT FOR PUBLICITY" **said proudly by All Might.

"W-Wait but why are you here All Might" asked by the confused child.

"**I'M HERE TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU MY BOY" **said All Might.

"W-w-what do you mean All Might, why are you apologizing" asked nervously by Izuku.

"**I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T BE A HERO BUT IN THAT SITUATION EARLIER YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO HELP THAT BOY OUT OF ALL THOSE HEROES YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO MOVE TO HELP. THERE ARE STORIES OF HEROES AND THEY ALL HAVE ONE THING IN COMMON, THEIR BODY'S MOVE WITHOUT A CHANCE TO THINK ALMOST ON THEIR OWN AND DURING THAT INCIDENT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE A HERO, DO YOU STILL WANT TO BE A HERO " **said the Hero

The boy crying for the words being said with all the memories of being called worthless, Deku, and being laughed at for his goals for both his quirk to appear and his idol the one and only All Might to tell him that he is a hero and answering in a heartfelt "Y-YES!" to his question.

"**GOOD ANSWER MY BOY I HAVE DEEMED YOU WORTHY OF MY POWER MY QUIRK IS FOR YOU TO INHERIT"**

Izuku taking a minute to process what All Might has said.

"W-w-wait What ! What do you mean inherit, inherit what" question the boy with tears down his eyes.

"**HAHAHA YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE LET ME EXPLAIN, MY BOY YOU SEE MY QUIRK WAS PASSED DOWN TO ME LIKE A SACRED TORCH AND IT IS TIME I PASS IT OFF TO SOMEBODY ELSE, LIKE MY PREDECESSORS BEFORE ME, MY QUIRK IS CALLED ONE FOR ALL IT IS A QUIRK THAT CAN BE GIVEN FROM PERSON TO PERSON AND GAINS MORE STRENGTH FROM EACH USER OF THE QUIRK I AM THE 8TH USER OF THIS QUIRK AND YOU'LL BE THE NINTH IF YOU ACCEPT, SO DO YOU ACCEPT" **asked the Hero Proudly.

Izuku in complete and utter shock as to what he has heard stands still looking dazed ,as if he had seen his bully making friends with someone ,and processing what he has heard.

"W-w-what! You can give me a quirk and someone gave you your's" said the boy and then some incoherent muttering later.

"**KID YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT WITH THAT" **yelled All Might

"A-Ahh, oh I'm sorry All Might" said Izuku

**ALL MIGHT SIGHED "NO HARM DONE BUT I AM NOT FORCING YOU BUT WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE MY BOY" **said the hero

"... … … U-um I am honored that you would tell me this and offer me your quirk but if I take it what will happen to you if you don't mind me asking" asked the boy nervously

"**HAHAHAHAHA I THINK I CHOSE CORRECTLY I WILL EVENTUALLY LOSE MY POWER-" **said the man but was interrupted by Izuku.

"WAIT WHAT! YOU'LL LOSE YOUR POWERS, I can't take it then the world needs the symbol of peace not some weak kid" said Izuku.

"**HAHAHA IT IS KIND MY BOY THAT YOU THINK THAT WAY BUT I GUESS I CAN SHOW YOU THIS FORM" ** says All Might then steam starts coming off of All Might and then reveals a very scrawny and angular man with blond spiky hair.

"W-W-Whaaaaat! All Might what happened to you" asked by the confused boy.

"This happened to me 5 years ago my entire respiratory system was destroyed in a villain fight and I have been getting weaker I can't do as much Hero work before I'm on a time limit and it's been getting smaller I can only go for about 3 hours and I've been stretching it today. Either way I will lose my powers and giving it someone will make it better so someone can be the next symbol of peace." said the shriveled up man

"A-A-All Might I don't know what to say but I don't think I'm the person you're looking for it's an honor for you to even consider me but I think I'll have to decline" says Izuku

"Well I did say you had a choice but it's okay and could you not tell anyone about this whole quirk thing I would like to keep it a secret but kid you're going for U.A aren't you"

"W-W-well yeah but I'm not too sure I'll be able to get in even with my new quirk, I have basically no idea how to use it and the exam is in ten months." answered the boy

"Well my boy would you like me to train you in case you want to take me on my offer" replied the man.

"R-R-really b-but I really shouldn't I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you I don't think I'm the person to take your quirk so I don't want to have you waste your time" said the boy.

"If you don't want me to train you why don't I give you some advice is that ok" said the Hero

"I-I-I guess that's okay" replied the boy

"My boy my advice to you is to exercise your body and experiment with your quirk, don't overwork yourself and try to be as balanced as possible" advised the man.

"Thank you All Mi-" said the boy but was interrupted by All Might

Bystanders that heard what he said but not saw Izuku "All Might where is he" "He's here" "I don't know I heard someone say thank you all might".

"Don't call me All Might in this form my name is Toshinori Yagi now say it was a mistake" whispered the man

"S-s-sorry got the wrong person," said the boy.

The bystanders all groan in annoyance and leave.

"Now my boy if you ever want to train with me here is my card, I can see you as a great pro hero if you want" said Yagi

"**ANYWAY GOODBYE" **said Yagi returning to the form of All Might and jumping away.

* * *

"Well what to do, well the first is to tell mom I think wait I have a quirk now I have a Quirk now" thought the now excited boy.

Inko Midoriya is the mother of Izuku Midoriya and is worried about her son because of the news she saw a villain and knows her son loves seeing hero fights and is afraid he might have gotten hurt.

"Is Izuku alright he's not home yet he's usually home by now where is he is he hurt is he okay please let him be okay" worried Inko

Inko then heard a knock at the door she ran to open it and saw " Izuku there you I was worried I saw the news and I hoped you weren't hurt are you okay Izuku ".

" Mom I'm fine but I want to show you something first" replied the boy.

Izuku goes to the kitchen and his mother following and Izuku turns on the flames and to Inko's utter surprise a small stream of flames starts flowing towards Izuku, Inko starts crying and then goes in to hug Izuku and says "I'm happy for you, It's finally here, you can finally be a hero"

With those words from his mom he also starts crying "Thanks … Mom"

* * *

Chapter End

Thank you for reading the second chapter of Green Spark. I would like to try and do something in this chapter and ask those who are reading should I keep Izuku's Hero Name as Deku or something else, put it in the comments to let me know I really have no idea how polls work on this site so i'll just using comments instead. Though I want to respond to a comment this is not to be mean or anything, it's just to let you guys or whoever reads know how this fan-fiction may work out, to the Guest who commented on the first chapter I will and want to try to make scenes more detailed but I'm planning on keeping the one lined format but still thanks for the advice and thanks for yeah I am not giving Izuku One for All I'll most likely give it to Mirio Togata. Also I will try to get out at least 2 chapters per month after summer months are over because I have school. But for now I'll try to get out as many chapters I can and Thank you again for reading and enjoying.


	3. Training Start

**Green Spark Chapter 3**

**Training Start !**

A/N: I'm Back and whoever is reading this I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the other ones. Also, I think my second chapter bugged out and that last question at the end I'll probably keep Deku as Izuku's hero name. But that aside Let us start !

* * *

"After I showed my mom my quirk we went to the doctors to check up on the quirk and got my documentation changed. And since then I've been testing out my quirk and testing my limits. It seems as fire can't burn me but I can still feel heat but just a bit dulled and I didn't feel cold when I went to the fridge so looks as if I've got a bit of cold resistance. I tried generating flames but it seems as I can't but I can't hold too many flames or I get a headache/ fever but aside from those little things and that drawback I can pretty much control flames within 10 meters of me, and Hold flames in my hand as well as takes flames from about anywhere but I only get as much as the source has. Though as I was testing my quirk school days were a bit different these past few days Kacchan hasn't been bothering me as much aside from some glaring and none of his friends have said anything to me so overall it's been good." Thought Izuku.

"Izuku, Izuku, IZUKU !" said Inko interrupting Izuku's thinking.

"W-What Huh, Mom what" asked by the confused boy

"It's time to go to school Izuku" said Inko

"W-wait what !" panicked the boy looking at the clock and sees he's bordering on late. "Sorry Mom I'm running see you tonight Mom"said the boy while leaving home.

* * *

**After School**

Izuku walks towards home, mumbling to himself but then he sees Kacchan

"H-Hey Kacchan" greeted Izuku nervously but there was no response just a glance and a walk away from Kacchan. "That's weird why didn't he say anything" thought Izuku

Though continuing on his way, he starts thinking about his hero costume and how to accommodate for his fire quirk, " I need a way to keep some flames on me in case of a fight so what, hmm, but what if I don't have that even in a fight I need to see what else I can do with my quirk and I can think about this more later." thought Izuku

Izuku walks up to the door of his home and opens the door as he enters he smells his favorite Katsudon being cooked as he hears his Mom.

"Izuku is that you" asked Inko.

"Yeah" replied Izuku still in thought of both his earlier thoughts and food.

"Izuku could you run to the store and get a few things for me" asked Inko

"Ok Mom I'll go" replied Izuku.

"Good the list is on the fridge and the money to buy it should be on the table" said Inko

"Ok Mom I got it" said Izuku leaving once again but for groceries.

Having left for groceries Izuku continues to think on what to do about him needing flames to fight," I could try and bulk up and gain some muscles and learn some kind of fighting technique but … then Izuku remembered his fight with the slime he covered his arm in flame and an explosive amount of force came out it wasn't super explosive but still enough force to get Kacchan out of the grasp of the slime, but he still hasn't figured where the explosive power came from he tried punching a rock with his hand covered in flames but all it did was hurt his hand. Maybe there is more to his quirk than just moving flames to his will but he still doesn't know anything".

Izuku finished getting the groceries but as he was leaving he hears some screams and he sees Death Arms and a weird fire mutant fighting while Backdraft tries to put out the flames caused by the mutant. Then he sees Kamui Woods trying to keep people out of danger and save people in buildings that Backdraft has both put out or are still on fire. But then the mutant start to burn everything in its vicinity the Izuku hears

"Hey look there's a kid over there"said a woman. "What" responded another person. "I think she's unconscious" said another guy .

"Hey KAMUI WOODS SIR THERE IS A GIRL NEAR THE MUTANT" yelled a bystander trying to get his attention but he couldn't hear over the flames and screams.

Izuku panicked and wanted to do something he thought he could take the flames and move them away from the girl and then he could grab her. So he activated his quirk moving the flames away from the girl and then he ran to go get that girl out but before he could get to her the mutant punched the ground missing Deatharms but spread flames throughout the ground reaching the girl but before the flames hit the girl he somehow absorbed the flames from the girl unknown to him and grabbed the girl then running out.

"Hey kid over here" said a man waving at Izuku to get towards the crowd.

As Izuku was running he began to feel hotter but he thought that it was just because of the battle behind him and dismissed the problem though before getting out of the danger the mutant suddenly roars and flames are coming from the ground and some fire comes right in front of him. Though Kamui Woods comes and pick him and the girl up.

"Hey kid nice job on the save but still don't put yourself in danger this is a villian your moving around to save this girl be careful and pay attention and please leave it to the professionals." scolded Kamui Woods

Kamui Woods drops Izuku off near where the paramedics are. A paramedic walks up to Izuku "young man are you okay, wait is that child okay" said the paramedic.

Izuku replies" I-I'm fine b-but help this girl" he hands the girl to the paramedics. Izuku starts to leave and heads back to pick up the groceries he left before helping the girl. He finds his bag is fine and heads home and start thinking again.

"That was hard and a whole lot to take in and it was stupid but at least I saved that girl. Though when that fire came at me where did it go he didn't know why but he also felt bloated and really hot for some reason even though being far away from the fight and it not being too hot.

As he gets to the door he just rung the doorbell because he couldn't unlock it. His mom gets to the door and sees it's Izuku and quickly opens the door to see what's wrong.

"Izuku w-what happened why is your pants and shirt burnt wait are you okay" she says worried and then she moves to touch Izuku's head and says" Izuku your burning up get inside quickly" she cried out. Izuku went inside slowly and groggily making it to bed and he slept .

* * *

When Izuku woke up he didn't recognize the ceiling and didn't remember falling asleep outside of home but he felt something on his stomach, he looked down to see his mom and he moved up and woke up his mom.

"Ung Izuku you're awake you're awake finally are you okay do you feel better or do you feel any pain," said cried Inko worriedly'

"Mom I feel fine but where are we" responded Izuku

" Oh Ok we're in the Hospital I called as soon as you got home overheating but Izuku I saw what happened on the news you saved someone but please don't be too reckless please" worried Inko.

"Ok mom I'll try" said Izuku

"You promise Izuku" asked Inko

"Yeah I promise Mom" replied Izuku

He was surprised that he was knocked out for 2 days. He waited till the doctor came in to tell him if he is fine to leave. When the doctor came he told Izuku, his quirk could store heat/fire within his body but only for a limited amount of time and a limited temperature/amount of heat/flame or he will get a serious fever. The doctor also said Izuku will have to stay for 1 more day for a check up just to be safe. So he'll be able to leave tomorrow.

The day passed and it was Sunday and Izuku left for home with his mom. And he understood a bit more of what his quirk can do and he's thinking of All Might's offer to train him and he might take him up on that offer.

When Izuku got home he went and looked for the card All Might gave him and put the numbers in and called.

Izuku waited till he heard it go through.

"Hello is this Young Midoriya" said the person on the phone

"Y-yes is this Al… er Toshinori Yagi" said Izuku nervously

"Why yes Young Midoriya, have you thought about my offer to be my successor" asked Toshinori

"Umm no I- uh … this is about something else" responded Izuku

"Ok then Young Midoriya what else do you wish to talk about" responded Toshinori

"Umm Well I'd like to take your offer to train me because I'm not the most strongest and my body is definitely not strong so I would like your help" replied Izuku in formality

"Young Midoriya I would be happy to help you, so first of all where do you live" asked and replied Toshinori

"Umm why do you need to know" asked Izuku in response

"Well it's so I can find a training spot we can't really use the gym because I doubt you have a membership anywhere but I could find a spot if I knew where you lived" replied Toshinori.

"Ok I live in Musutafu" said Izuku

"Great I think I already know of a spot, ok, meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at 1" replied Toshinori

"Ok Mr Yagi" said Izuku.

Izuku went down and ate breakfast and waited till 12:30 and told his mom.

"Anyway mom I'm going out today" said Izuku happily

"Ok Izuku just get home at 9 and please don't hurt yourself," said Inko

Izuku left for Dagobah Municipal Beach Park and got there a bit earlier than expected and got there at 12:55 and noticed that the beach was covered in trash.

"OVER HERE YOUNG MIDORIYA" yelled Toshinori

"Ah oh I'm coming Mr Yagi" replied Izuku "Um Mr Yagi what do you want to do here there's so much garbage" said Izuku.

"Yes there is Young Midoriya and that's the reason I chose this place you must take a portion of the beach and move it with your bare hands to this truck so I can bring this to the junkyard and you will also be doing some other training with me" explained Toshinori

"Do you think I can do all of this before the entrance exam Mr Yagi" asked Izuku

"My boy I believe in you and if you can get passed this training the exam will be simple my boy" said Toshinori

* * *

**1 Months Later**

Izuku has been training with All Might and he's been mostly running with All Might in civilian form of course and also weight training and with cleaning up the beach course.

"All- er… Mr Yagi who was the person to give you that injury" asked Izuku nervously.

"Hmm how should I put it, He is as old as One for All it's self actually he's even older, he has the ability to take away quirks and give them to anyone he wants and is very manipulative. He is the most evil person in the world and this is the one thing I want you to do if you see him don't try and fight him alone because not even I could defeat him, we both injured each other and you see my sorry state here. As such I am looking for someone to inherit my quirk and so that I can train them to be the next symbol of peace" said Toshinori

"B-but then why did you want to train me if you're looking for a successor" asked Izuku timidly.

"Good question my boy and the answer to that is simple, you have the spirit of a Hero and training you feels a bit nostalgic to me, I was trained by my predecessor and it reminds me of my time with my teacher watching you grow reminds me of my younger self" replied Toshinori

That day was both an awkward day but a bit of a bittersweet moment and with the end of the day was the start of a new one. As days passed days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months till.

* * *

**8 Months Passed**

"All Might I did it" said Izuku wearily

"You Young Midoriya have done more than I have expected you have cleaned this entire beach, I … I have no Idea what to say… No I do know what to say Young Midoriya you have exceeded my expectations and I think we are done but before anything else Young Midoriya please take a look at this" Toshinori said as he took out his phone and showed Izuku a picture of a boy with green hair that was as skinny as a stick exhausted on the floor.

"That was me but when did you take this picture Mr Yagi" asked Izuku slightly embarrassed by the picture.

"Oh I took this while you were training of course" replied Toshinori "But now you are on your own from here on out but before that I would like to ask whether you would like to be my successor or not once again I will not force you but it is entirely up to you Young Midoriya and I accept your choice no matter what," said Toshinori.

"To be honest I think I would love to be your successor and I really appreciate your help but I want to make my journey as a hero be on my own strength to help people with my own strength to catch up to you, Kacchan and to whoever you choose as your successor because I don't feel it's fair, someone else can have this amazing power someone who needs it so I'm sorry Mr Yagi but no I will not be your successor but thank you for the consideration," replied Izuku

"I see well Young Midoriya this is where we bid farewell but I have a feeling we will see each other very soon, sooner than you think" said All Might as he was jumping away.

"Thank you All Might" Izuku said under his breath.

Izuku felt happy and accomplished. He went home and rested, the U.A exam was in a month his body trained and had muscles and the only thing left was to train with his quirk. Izuku has learnt things about his quirk while training with All Might, he learnt that his fire capacity is correlated to his strength. Izuku also learnt that his range of fire can't leave his line of sight and it has increased to 20 meters. Izuku also learnt that other flames not in Izuku's control can hurt him he learnt this from cooking breakfast one day. But right now he has a month to figure out things and till then wait till the exam comes.

* * *

End

This chapter is definitely longer than my last one but I hope people enjoy this and bye till next chapter.


	4. A Hero's Entrance

**Green Spark Chapter 4**

**A Hero's Entrance**

Well hello there and welcome back to Green Spark thank you for coming and reading sorry it took so long to upload I want to do this just it's hard to keep schedule

* * *

**Exam Day**

Today is when Izuku will be going to take the U.A Entrance Exam. Izuku within the month of prep he figured how he'd be able to use flames in the exam. Lighters, U.A sent letters out to people taking the exam telling kids if there was something capable of helping your quirk then they are allowed to bring it if registered with the school and if fell into the allowed category. The letter also to be sent back to the school to notify them so Izuku check off each thing he needed and sent it in. Lighters being small and easy to carry and also have a decent amount of fire to fuel Izuku's Quirk. Izuku starts today leaving for the entrance exam.

" I'm here I'm finally here I will be a hero," Izuku thought while walking. Izuku suddenly fell face forward and thought "I'm gonna die today aren't I,". but he never hit the ground he opened his eyes to see he was floating, "huh," said Izuku.

"Oh Sorry for using my quirk on you I just think tripping is kind of bad luck" said a girl with brown hair and pink cheeks.

"Oh i-it's okay thanks f-f-for t-that" Izuku said with a very red and blushing face.

"Anyways I gotta go seeya" said the girl in a rush

Izuku went to the directed auditorium. He went to his directed seat and the person sitting next to his was … Kacchan, " of course Kacchan is here he's the only other person taking the U.A exam from our school and they'd of course put students from the same school together," Izuku thought. Once Izuku sat down ,Bakugou just glared at Izuku.

Walking onto the stage was a blond man with speakers on his shoulders most people knew who he was especially Izuku "That's Present Mic" Izuku whispered under his breath

"WHAT'S UP U.A KIDDERS, LISTEN TO ME YOUR U.A DJ, COME ON LET ME HEAR YA" said Present Mic, silence followed. "Well that's a tough crowd," said Present Mic but he continued on " That's fine I'll skip straight to the main show, Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down ok. ARE YOU READY, shouted Present Mic but was met with the same silence.

Meanwhile there is Izuku gushing out about Present Mic to Bakugou's displeasure and followed up by a "SHUT UP," from Bakugou to Izuku and Izuku responds with "s-sorry Kacchan,".

Present Mic continues on " Like your application said you rocking boys and girls will be conducting ten minute Mock battles in a super hip urban setting, after I drop the mic here you'll be heading to your specified battle centers, Ok" followed by silence and people looking at the slip provided to them to see their battle station.

Izuku saw his was battle center B and then Bakugou said " I see they're splitting us up so that we can't work with our friends.

" Izuku responded with " Yeah you're right even though our examinee numbers one after the other we're in different battle stations,". Izuku sees Bakugou is in battle center A.

"Get your eyes off my card ugh, damn I guess I won't be able to crush you then" Bakugou said

Present Mic then continued "Ok Ok let's check out your targets there are three types of faux villains in every battle center you'll earn points based on their LEVEL OF DIFFICULTY so better choose wisely, your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to get as many points as possible by shredding these faux villains down but check it, make sure you're keeping things heroic, attacking other examinees is a U.A no-no you dig,".

Then a boy with neat blue hair and glasses raising his hand and asked " Excuse me sir but I have a question,".

Present Mic responded with a "HIT ME".

The boy continued with his question asking "On the print out you've listed four types of Villains not three, with all respect but if this is an official error on U.A materials it is shameful, we are exemplary students we expect the best from U.A a mistake such as this won't do, additionally you the one with the unkempt green hair," Izuku responded with a huh and a finger pointed to him, and the other boy continued "you've been muttering this entire time stop that, if you can't bother to take this seriously then leave, you're distracting the rest of us" and Izuku end that with covering his mouth and a muffled sorry, while others are laughing and snickering.

Present Mic responds "Alright Alright Examinee number 7111 thanks for calling in with your request and concern the fourth villain type is worth zero points, that guy is just an obstacle that will be thrown in your way, there's one in every battle center think of it as an obstacle to avoid, it's not as it can't be beaten it's just there's kind of no point to I recommend that my listeners ignore it and focus on the ones on the top of the chart," followed by the boy say "thank you very much please continue" and sits down and Present Mic ends off with " that's all I got for you today, I'll sign off with a little present a sample of our school's motto, '' Let's Hear it a PLUS ULTRA, Good Luck, Hope you hit more than just books".

* * *

**At Battle Center B**

"Well this is it the moment I've trained for 9 months and it led up to this" Izuku thought dressed in a white and green tracksuit and with a lighter in a pocket.

Izuku see's many people in his battle center, he sees the boy with blue hair and glasses also a guy with multiple arms and a blonde guy with a gold belt. Then Izuku saw and thought " wait that's the girl from this morning I should probably go and say thanks,". As Izuku makes his way towards her he gets interrupted by the boy with blue hair " that girl looks like she's trying to focus on the exam further ahead, what are you going to do, are you trying to distract her and ruin her chances to succeed,"

Izuku replied " No No No I'm not doing that not at all,".

While Izuku talks some other test takers "Hey look over there it's the kid who almost bit it out earlier," another examinee replied "he almost wet himself in the lecture hall earlier," another replied "Dude what a loser, well at least it's one less opponent to worry about,".

Most people who were watching Izuku get chewed out by this boy thought one and only one thing, "He's Out".

And Izuku thought "why do I get the feeling that everyone has already written me off,".

"RIGHT LET'S START" Said Mic getting everyone's attention. "GET MOVING, there are no countdowns in real battles, RUN RUN RUN Listeners, you're wasting your time here,".

Izuku looks at everyone but sees everyone already running ahead and fighting Izuku tries to make his way towards them and grabs out his lighter quickly and starts up the flames and grabs some of the flames from the lighter and runs straight towards one robot and melts it by directing the flames right into the robot over and over till it melted and then rushed to the next one he could find. Izuku could only muster up 19 points while he was searching for more robots until he ran into the girl from earlier, he saw she levitated the robots and dropped them and said "Ok 29 Points," Izuku than thought "29 points really," and then Izuku also heard the blue haired boy say "42 points,". Izuku knew he had to do something and quick he was definitely running out of time.

In a mysterious room elsewhere, "Clearly the participants have no idea how many villains are present or their locations, they have limited time and must cover a vast area and must hunt down every last target some use information gathering abilities to plan out strategies while others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers of course remaining calm under pressure can net a huge advantage as can pure power and combat abilities, the most successful students use a combination of all these tactics they're the ones who rack up the highest scores" elaborated a white bear, mouse ..er thing.

In this mysterious room is Nezu, Ectoplasm, Cemetoss, Midnight, Toshinori and other heroes watching the exam as it plays out.

"Well I say this year's group is looking promising" said Midnight.

"Well there is still plenty of time before this is over the real test is yet to come (BEEP) , Let's see how they react," said Ectoplasm.

A loud rumble followed with a few screams Izuku turned around and saw a giant robot Izuku thought back to Present Mic's explanation and thought "Isn't this a bit extreme,".

With a fist coming down to punch the ground. A massive dust cloud and wind rushes towards the contestants.

"Ruuun it's the Zero pointer," said an examinee

"Are you kidding me how can we deal with that," said another examinee

Everyone runs away from the Zero pointer but Izuku.

"Calm down it's a hero's job to be fearless in front of danger," Izuku said to himself

"Now things get interesting a person's true character is revealed when faced with danger," said Toshinori in the mysterious room

"I need to get out of here," Izuku thought to himself

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES REMAINING," Yelled Present Mic

"I'm going to fail even with my quirk and even with my training I still couldn't do it could I," Thought Izuku.

Then interrupting his thought he heard a voice "Oww,"

Izuku turned around to see the girl who helped him this morning with her leg stuck under some rubble. Izuku stopped shaking and ran in and tried to lift the rubble but to his dismay, there was too much and he thought he had to destroy the 0 pointer.

"H-Hey um miss I'm sorry I don't know your name but brace yourself," Izuku said shakily but with a smile.

Izuku walks up trying his best not to be scared and fall over moving over the rubble he gets out his lighter and takes out all of the flames and makes a giant fist with it and punches the robot a big puff of smoke is the result Izuku sighs but once the smoke settles he thought "It didn't do anything," but Izuku hears a slight creaking sound and the robots eyes start flashing and it topples over tipping back

"I did it" Izuku said happily but shakily Izuku dropped to his knees drained of all his energy falling over and blacking out.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Izuku woke up abruptly, "W-What where am I," said Izuku. "The Infirmary" said on old woman while opening the door. Izuku gasped "Y-your Recovery Girl," Izuku realized. "I'm flattered you know me but you've been knocked out for an hour and you look ok to be fanboying," said Recovery Girl.

Izuku gets out of the Infirmary and starts going home he suddenly remembers he probably failed. Izuku walks back home dejected he most likely lost. Izuku reaches his house and opens up the door.

"Izuku you're back I was getting worried it was getting really late did something happen Izuku …" as Inko was interrupted by Izuku walking up the stairs "Izuku are you ok," asked Inko

"I'm fine Mom,"responded Izuku as he went upstairs. Izuku entered his room and cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Izuku slowly wakes up as the sunlight enters his room " It's Sunday huh," Izuku said to himself groggily. Izuku slowly gets out of bed and starts to stretch, Izuku gets dressed for the day and goes downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Izuku are you okay Izuku you didn't come down and eat dinner last night are you can I do anything to help Izuku just let me know, it's heartbreaking to not know what's wrong" said Inko

"Mom I think I failed the U.A practical mom I … ," Inko hugs Izuku and pats him on the back and says "It's okay if you failed try again later but know this Izuku you're the best hero I've ever known,". "Thanks mom," responded Izuku hugging his mom back smiling but crying.

Izuku left the house to walk and get some fresh air and Izuku's walk took up most of the day and Izuku got home at 10. "Mom I'm home" Izuku announced.

"Izuku Izuku come quick ," said Inko "Mom what, what is it," asked Izuku slightly worried. "A letter from U.A came in and I've been waiting for you so we could see it together if you want to.

* * *

**Cliffhanger time but not really I will release the next chapter quickly if anyone is still reading this and thank you for reading**


	5. UA High school!

**Green Spark Chapter 5**

**U.A Highschool !**

Well Hello I'm back and here is chapter 5 as I promised, Anyways on to the story.

**Midoriya Household**

"A l-letter from U.A, mom I'll open it,". Izuku rips open the letter and sees a gold tablet and a button was on the tablet and he pressed the button and sees All Might.

"**WELL HELLO THERE YOUNG MIDORIYA , IT IS I ALL MIGHT I AM A TEACHER HERE AT U.A BUT ON TO YOUR TEST SCORES ON THE WRITTEN PART OF THE TEST YOU DID VERY WELL, THOUGH ON YOUR PRACTICAL NOT SO WELL WITH ONLY 19 POINTS NOT ENOUGH TO PASS BUT YOU SAVED SOMEONE DURING THE EXAM ,**as it shows a video of the girl he saved during the practical,** HOW COULD WE A HERO SCHOOL NOT PASS SOMEONE WHO SAVED A FELLOW EXAMINEE'S LIFE ADD AN ADDITIONAL 50 RESCUE POINTS TO YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA WITH A TOTAL OF 69 POINTS *cough* cough* WELCOME YOUNG MIDORIYA TO U.A" **then the hologram ends

Izuku turns his face towards his mom slowly as a smile appears on his face and Inko smiles as well hugging Izuku while crying and said "Izuku you did it Izuku you got in you did it,". Izuku was smiling and was crying tears of joy.

"Izuku since you passed your entrance exams lets have some Katsudon to celebrate your victo…ry," Izuku asleep on the floor exhausted from excitement. "Well you've had a long day take a good night's rest Izuku," said Inko softly.

(A/N: I don't know how long from the letter of acceptance to the first day of school for U.A)

**The First Day of U.A **

Izuku woke up at 5 am and got ready and got dressed for U.A. "Mom I going now" Izuku said as he opened the door. "Ok Izuku,"said Inko.

Izuku ran for U.A as fast as possible to get there on time. As he got there he made sure to check which class he was in "1-A 1-A where is it ah there it is, the doors kinda big huh" Izuku thought to himself. Before Izuku was able to open the door, he heard some yelling.

"Get your feet off the desks Now" said a boy with a familiar voice. "Huh what did you say" responded a familiar rude boy. "Oh wait it's Bakugou" thought Izuku. "It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretin" yelled by the more stricter tone. " You're kidding me right did your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it there" responded most likely Bakugou.

Izuku then opened the door to see the blue haired boy and Bakugou at each other's throats.

"You know what, let's just start over I'm Tenya Iida from Soumei Private Academy ..." said Iida but was interrupted by Bakugou "Soumei huh so you must think that you're better than me, I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one" Bakugou said. Iida shock with what Bakugou said and responded with a slightly threatened look "You would threaten me your own classmate are you sure you're in the right place" Iida said with a bit of disgust.

"U-U-Um Hi Go-good morning !" said Izuku nervously. "My Name is Tenya Iida" as Iida walked towards Izuku and Izuku said "U-uh I know already I overheard your conversation with Kacchan over there oh and my name is Izuku Midoriya". Bakugou looked towards Izuku in silence and scoffs at him. "You know that delinquent over there Midoriya" ask Iida. "U-Uh-Um yeah, he's an old childhood friend" responded Izuku. "But anyways Midoriya you saw the true meaning of the practical exam, you realized there was more than just attacking the robots didn't you, I completely misjudged you and I must admit you are the better student" said Iida. "Uh Uh not really I was just following instinics I don't think I'm better than any one," responded Izuku.

"I recognize that messed up hair, Fire Boy" said the brown haired girl. "Oh my god it's that nice girl that talked to me and she's kinda cute in the uniform" Izuku thought, "Oh hi um thank you for trying to give me those points for me saving you," said Izuku. "How did you know that" asked the girl and Izuku responded with "Um my acceptance video showed you asking to give some of your points over". "Oh yeah my name is Ochako Uraraka" said the girl

**Bakugou's Flashback**

"I can't believe that not just one but two of our students made it into U.A and to think one of them is you Midoriya, it's a miracle" said the teacher of their class.

"Well Deku you made it, I don't care if you have a quirk or not I am and will always be better than you Deku remember that and don't forget it" said Bakugou leaving in a rage. "Bakugou you, I know that you are strong but I will catch up to you and will beat you" responded Izuku. "Well I've gotta give you credit but this doesn't mean I see you any differently Deku" said Bakugou leaving slightly satisfied.

**Flashback End**

"That Deku acts all high and mighty but fails to talk to people, ugh pisses me off" thought Bakugou.

"What do you think we're doing today aside from orientation and what are our teachers going to be like" asked Uraraka. Interrupting Uraraka was what looks to be a yellow caterpillar " If you're here to be friends then you should just pack up your stuff and leave," said the man in the yellow sleeping bag. Uraraka turned around and her mouth dropped to see a man on the ground in a sleeping bag.

"Now welcome to the U.A Hero Course" says the man as he drinks some juice Izuku, Iida and Uraraka all gape at the man in the sleeping bag. "It took you 8 seconds to quiet down that is just not acceptable time is precious, rational students would understand that" said the man in an apathetic tone. "Just who is this guy if he's here then he must be some type of pro hero but he looks so worn out what's his deal" Izuku thought. "Hello I'm Shota Aizawa your homeroom teacher," said the man. "OUR HOMEROOM TEACHEEER" Izuku thought. "Alright let's get to it put these on" Aizawa said while taking out a school gym uniform.

**U.A Backyard**

"What a quirk assessment test" said pretty much everyone. "But orientation we're gonna miss it" said Uraraka in a worried tone. "If you really want to make the big leagues you can't waste time with trivial and pointless things like ceremonies, here at U.A we're not tethered to traditions that means I can run my class however I see fit" elaborated Aizawa as some students gasped. "You've been taking standardized tests most your lives but you never got to use your quirks in a physical exams before, the country is still trying to pretend people are created equal by not letting those with the most powerful quirks excel it's not rational but one day they might learn. Bakugou you got the highest score for the entrance exam with a total of 89 points now what was your farthest throw in Middle School with a softball" said Aizawa. Bakugou responded "67 meters I think". "Right now try with your quirk, anything goes but just stay in the circle … Go on you're wasting time" said Aizawa.

"Alright your asking for it" said Bakugou as he walks up to throw and screamed "DIE!" as a gigantic boom sounded and fire followed the ball with large smoke rings as well. Aizawa continues saying "All of you need to know your maximum of your capabilities, it's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero" as Aizawa shows Bakugou's distance of 705 meters to the amazement of some students.

"Whoa 705 meters are you kidding me" says a kid in blond hair with a black lightning bolt in his hair. As another pink girl said "I want to go it looks like fun" as a guy with weird elbows said "This is what I'm talking about using our quirks as much as we want" as they students stopped talking Aizawa was slightly annoyed.

"So this looks fun huh, you all have three years here to become pro heroes, do you all think it'll be all fun and games, idiots, today you'll be competing in eight physical tests to gauge your potential whoever comes last will have none and will be expelled immediately," said Aizawa with a resounding "HUH" from most of the students.

Izuku thought "Immediate expulsion eight tests oh crap, no good, I can't use my quirk without an outside source of fire so how can I do anything" Izuku started to think but couldn't think of anything but thought that not all tests will be the same so he could wait till the time came. "Like I said I get to decide how this class runs, understand if that's a problem you can head home right now," said Aizawa

"You can't send us home, I mean we just got here, even if it wasn't the first day that isn't fair," said Uraraka while slightly pouting. "Oh and you think natural disasters are and power hungry villains hmm and what about catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities, NO! the world is full of unfairness it's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness if you want to be a pro you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink for the next three years U.A will throw one terrible hardship after another at you, so go beyond plus ultra style, show me that it's no mistake that you're here," said Aizawa.

Everyone was amazed with Aizawa's speech but Iida was thought "I don't approve of this kind of hazing U.A is the top hero program I have no choice," and Bakugou thought "Time to blow these weaklings away" and Aizawa continued "Now then we're just wasting time by talking let the games begin".

**Test 1: 50 Meter Dash**

"The first two up were Iida and a girl with forest green hair the first one to finish with 3.04 seconds and the girl with green hair had a time of 5.58 seconds" thought Izuku. "Well he's definitely in his element but speed won't help him in every test" Aizawa thought judgingly.

"Oh I'll lighten up my clothes, oh and my shoes too" said Uraraka. "She was up against a guy with a tail, the guy with the tail won with a time of 5.49 seconds while she got 7.15 seconds" thought Izuku and Uraraka said at the end "At least it was better than Middle School".

"The next two up were a boy with blonde hair and a pink girl" thought Izuku but was interrupted by the blond speaking. "Oh nice attempts monami but you're just not showing enough panache" said the boy as he fired a laser from his belt but then his laser faded out and he fell to the ground and the girl got ahead and won with a time of 5.12 seconds and the blond boy got a time of 5.51 seconds and the boy continued saying "Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy," while some of the guys and the girl he was racing against thought "What a tool,". Aizawa thought to himself "testing the upper limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth, it becomes clear what they can and can't do, their true potential,".

"My match was up against was up against Kacchan he easily won by blasting forward with his quirk and getting a solid time of 4.13 seconds while I got a time of 6.89" monologues Izuku. "When Bakugou finished he said "My power is the most useful one here". "The next few matches were kinda overlookable cause I didn't know anyone else aside from a guy with red and white hair who frozen the floor and a girl who made a bike to finish as well as a guy who taped himself to the finish line" thought Izuku.

**Test 2: Grip Strength**

This test was interesting I didn't do all that well and most people did pretty average but one person with 6 arms got a grip strength of 540 kg.

**Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

This time I asked if anyone could produce fire but no one answered but the girl who made the bike stepped up and gave me a barbeque lighter I said thanks and went with my turn I turned on the lighter and took the flames and boosted myself across the pit but still landed in it because I didn't take out enough. Some people made it across the pit while some weren't able to Kacchan, the blond haired boy with a laser belt, the girl who gave me the lighter, the boy with red and white hair and the guy with 6 arms and everyone else fell short.

**Test 4: Repeated Side Step**

This was kind of a boring test there the kid who had purple balls for hair who got an infinity score but most people stopped after reaching 30.

**Test 5: Distance Run**

The only two people who made it the farthest are the girl who gave me the lighter and Iida.

**Test 6: Seated Toe Touch**

To be honest this test was pretty much based on strength and the two who got the farthest were the guy with 6 arms and the guy with red hair and what looks like a hardening quirk.

**Test 7: Sit-ups**

Yeah this wasn't the most exciting the two who made it the farthest were Kacchan, the guy with 6 arms and the guy with red hair.

**Test 8: Ball Throw**

"The next person up was Uraraka and she got an infinity score and Impressed quite a ton of people me included" Izuku thought mentally preparing for his turn. "Well it's up to this I'm in dead last if I don't do something crazy so to hell with it, I walk up and take the lighter out of my pocket and take all the fire out of the lighter and blast the ball all the way to kingdom come" or so that's what Izuku thought till he heard his score " 12 meters" said the machine. "Wait what Izuku thought I used my quirk" Izuku said, "I erased it" said Aizawa, "Wait you did what w-wait I know you, you can look at someone and can cancel out their powers the eraser hero Eraserhead" said Izuku. "Who the hell is that" a boy said. "You were about to use all your power and knock yourself out like in the entrance exam, if this was a real battle you would just be dead weight learn some self control and manage your quirk correctly you are exactly like a certain hero I know this time you're not allowed to ask anyone else for help use your own powers if you can't then you'll be the one to be expelled instantly go" said Aizawa. Izuku walked back up to the circle and tried to think of anything he hasn't tried making fires but he wouldn't know how to even if he tried but to hell with it he tried anyways. "Come on a flame, a spark anything" Izuku thought but just before he gave up flames covered his hands and in a fright Izuku jumped but calmed himself down and gathered the flames from his hands and fired the ball and the final score was 705.1 meters.

**The Results**

Todoroki Sato

Katsuki Asui

Yaoyorozu Sero

Tenya Aoyama

Shoji Kaminari

Tokoyami Jiro

Ojiro Koda

Kirishima Midoriya

Uraraka Hagakure

Ashido Mineta

**End Chapter**

**This is the end for now till next chapter also the thing with this chapter if it sounds weird, it's because I wanted to bring Aizawa into the story Properly before the U.S.J raid happens so this is to show it a give Izuku a bit of a boost. -Till next Time Author**


	6. Discontinued For Now

I have decided to end this series sorry for those who liked this but I didn't like this story as of the recent chapter and I don't think I'd like where I'd go with this I might fix it up and continue but I do have a new story for those who would like to read an check it out I've made a few different chapters already just waiting to upload but see you


End file.
